


Dirt

by madcowmama



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, brittana fic, brittana week 2013, family/future, youreterriblemuriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama/pseuds/madcowmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany opened the back door. She shuffled her fingers between Santana's and drew her out onto the porch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirt

Brittany opened the back door. She shuffled her fingers between Santana's and drew her out onto the porch. She smiled. She beamed. She glowed.

Summer soothed her muscles, but Santana's heart wouldn't slow. She'd gulped air all day, unable to concentrate.

She trembled before their freshly-rolled topsoil. Brittany's Santana-sense touched her free hand to her wife's cheek before the thought even crossed her mind. It worked its magic, and Santana stilled.

"It's a lot of dirt," Santana whispered.

Brittany planted a smiling kiss on Santana's lips. Several moments elapsed. Santana detached, brushing her hand under each eye.

"It's our dirt now," grinned Brittany, "all ours."


End file.
